Autobot Deception
by Smokes91
Summary: After a new autobot landed, Bee was sent out to greet them... Only to find that she isn't as nice as expected.
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee couldn't transform and drive, and could barely walk, but knew he had to try. Bee limped from the fight, back to base. He was in bad shape and did think he would make it, but he had faith in Ratchet. Bee fell a few times and almost didn't get back up, but knew he had to try. When he finally made it back to base, he was barely concious.

Bee limped up to the gate and was met by the worried look of Sideswipe. "Bee!" Sides yelled, seeing the beaten up form of te Autobot Scout.

"Sides" Bee said, weakly. He stopped outside the gate, and it was quickly opened.

"Bee. What happened?" Sideswipe asked, looking at the scout worried he would collasped there and then.

"Attacked" Bee mumbled. He knew he couldn't stand still for very long, and his legs buckled beneath his broken body.

Fortunately Sides had quick reflexes, and lunged forward to catch Bee. "Bee" he said, as Bee optics began to close. "Bee, how attacked you?" Sides asked, not really expecting an answer, but Bee gave one anyway.

"Attacked... By... Autobot" he stated, then he could no longer hold his heavy optics open.

'Sides could barely say anything. Why would an Autobot attack Bee?' he asked himself, then finally had the strength to tall. The first thing he did, was comm Ratchet. _'Ratch'_

_'What Sides?'_

_'I got a problem out here'_

_'And I've got two problems in here. Do you think it can wait?'_

_'No Ratch. Bee just got back from scouting, and he's in bad way. He looks like he's been in a major battle, and come off second best' Ratchet was silent for a moment. 'Ratch?'_

_'Is he concious?'_

_'No'_

_'I'm sending Prowl out'_

_'Ok'_

The comm was ending, and not a breem lately Prowl was at the gate. "Prowl" Sides stated.

"Alright, you're faster than me. Race him down to the med bay. But then come straight back" Prowl ordered. Barely a klick had past and Sides took off. Sides raced past any obstackle he culd, and would not allow himself to get caught up by anyone.

Once he got to med bay, he found an empty berth, and a more than worried Ratchet. "Put him down, and leave" Ratchet ordered. Sides did what he was told, knowing full well not to challenge ratchet while he had a patient. Sides placed the unconious Bee on the berth, and raced back to the gate. "Oh Bee. What have you been doing?" Ratchet asked, scanning Bee for any internal injuries. Fortunately most of Bee injuries were external, making it easier to fix them.

After Sides shift ending, he went straight to the med bay, and waited outside, wanting to find out how he is. Two hours later ratchet walked out, and was immediately met by Sideswipe. "Hey is he Ratch?" Sides asked, barely giving Ratchet an inch of personal space.

"Sides, he's stable. But he's recharging for now. Don't disturb him" Ratch said. Sides nodded, and walked into the med bay, to find the recharging Bee, still looked fairly beat up. But that could be expected, after all, he had just been involved in what could only be a major fight. Unfortunately, he just didn't have the strength to over-power whoever did this. Then Sides mnd wound back to what Bee said before going into stasis. 'Attacked... By... Autobot' he thought. "What Autobot would attack someone from their own faction?" he asked himself, quietly. Them couldn't get it out of his mind, so decided to tell Ratchet. He walked out of the med bay, to find Ratch seraching for something in the waiting room. "Ratch" he said, softly.

"Yeah Sides. What's wrong?" Rachet asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Bee said something before he fell into stasis" Ratchet stopped what he was doing, to turn all his attention to Sideswipe. "He said, that he was attacked by an... An Autobot" Sides finished. This immediately had an effect on Ratch.

"An Autobot. This can't be an autobot attack. There was far too much damage for an autobot to have inflicked it" Ratch explained.

"Ratch. I don't want to believe it either, but... Maybe we just have to deal with the fact that someone from our faction attacked our Bee" Sides said.

Suddenly Bee woke up, and didn't like it being alone. "Sides" he said. But no answer. He yelled louder. "Please, anyone!"

"Bee" Ratchet said, running back into the med bay. "Bee. How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked, scanning Bee.

"I feel like I took on a very upset Megatron and lost" Bee explained.

But Ratchet wanted to know more. "Who did this?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee looked up, almost guilty for giving in someone from his own faction. "I've never met them before, but I know it was an Autobot" he explained. Ratchet ran ou the door before anyone had the chance to say anything else. "Was it something I said?" Bee asked, looking up at Sides.

"He's probably just going to tell the oters that your fine" Sides announced, but next thing anyone knew. The med bay doors were opening to reveal Ratchet followed by Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl and Mirage.

"Bee. You say an Autobot did this to you?" Ironhide asked, looking extremely fragged off.

"Yeah, he had blue optics, and the Autobot symbol. I just don't know what I did to frag him off so much. One minute I'm trasforming, the next I'm fighting for my life. He just seemed so angery" Bee explained, Ironhide was ready to run out of the base and hunt down whoever did this to his charge.

"It's alright Bee. We will find who did this to you. And he will be punished for what he has done" Optimus explained, this calmed Ironhide slightly. Knowing he would eventually get his chance to tear whoever did this apart.

The next few orns were spent finding out where Bee fought, and trying to find the monster who did this to the youngest member of their team. Bee spent most of the time on a berth in the med bay. But Ratchet knew better than most, that Bee isn't a mech to stay in a berth for long. Ratchet was happy he was able to convince Bee to stay as long as he did. Finally they found the bot who did a number on Bee. Optimus took Ironhide, Porwol and Ratchet to capture this "Auotbot". When they found him, he was driving through the desert alone, and instantly transformed upon seeing Optimus and this team. He fought as long and as hard as possible, but soon realised other than Ratchet, he was fghting an entire team of warriors. Mechs built to fight, and knew he was in trouble. Finanly he was knocked to the ground, and slowly raised to one knee, body down, to avoid anyone seeing him. "Alright, slowly stand and turn around" Optimus ordered.

Slowly but surely he stood, and turned to face Optimus and his team. But what they got was a surprise to see the bot front on. "Optimus. That's a femme" Ironhise stated.

"Well, aren't you a genius?" she said.

"How did you get the upper hand on Bee?" Prowl asked.

"Who?" she asked, then looked at the symbol on Prowl armour. "Oh you mean that pathetic excuse for a scout?" she asked.

At this point in time Ironhide couldn't care less whether she was a femme, mech or youngling. She nearly killed Bee, she was going to pay. "You monster. You nearly killed him. How can you say you're an Autobot?" he snapped.

"Easy. I'm don't" she stated.

Everyone looked in completely shock. "What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Well simple. I don't say I'm an autobot, because I'm not. I defected to the Decepticons orns ago. And have no intentins to take that back now" she snapped.

"Defected to the decepticns. I've never heard of anyone doing such a thing" Prowl said, aiming his statement to his leader.

But his leader didn't answer. "That's because everyone is so scared of what the decepticns will do if an Autobot turns up on their base" the femme announced. "But I'm not afraid of them. I figure if they killed me fine. I would let Primus take me, but fortunately for me, they saw me fight, and couldn't help but want my talents. Their medic just haven't had the chance to replace my disgusting Autobot symbol with a Decepticon symbol. But I'm just biding my time" she stated.

"And how do you move about the base without being killed?" Ironide asked.

"Easy, I always have Starscream, or Barricade with me. Plus dont you worry about me. I can take care of myself" she announced, and at that moment got a comm from Starscream to retreat back to base. "Well, love to stay and chat. But I'm wanted back at base. Bye" she said, and before anyone could react, she transformed and drove as fast as she could back to the decepticon base.

When she got there, Starscream was waiting. "Lord Starscream" she said, dropping to one knee in his presence.

"Sunset. Report" he said.

She stood and looked up at him. "The autobot scout apparently couldn't make it. But I had no trouble with the team of four I did get" she stated.

"Excellent. You may just make it as decepticon yet. You're doing well Serpant. And I have a surprise for you" Starscream stated.

"Yes my lord" she answered as they walked into the base.

"The medic has, on my request, decided to replace your symbol with a decepticon symbol. Would you like that?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes sir" she stated.

"Good report to the med bay. He's expecting you" he said.

"Thank you sir" she stated, before making her way to the med bay.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got there, the medic was indeed waiting for her. "Please, take a seat" he said, collecting all the tools needed to replece her symbol. "Now, would you like your optic colour change as well?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Yes medic" she stated, sitting down, as requested.

"I will have to offline you, otherwise the pain could become too much" he explained.

"That's fine" she stated.

He walked over to her, after collecting all the tools needed to perform the procedure. "Make yourself comfortable. This may take a while" he stated, helping her lie down. "Now when you wake up. You'll be a full decepticon" She smiled, as he flicked her offline switch.

When she awoke she was in quite a bit of pain, but the medic helped that. "Ow primus" she said, trying to sit up, but he put his hand on her chest and pushed her back down.

"Don't. Rest for now. The procedure went well. You can have a look later, but for now rest. Take these, they'll help with the pain" he stated, handing her two small tablets. She took them withut hesitation and could feel as they started killing the pain, almost instantly. "Now rest. You need to recharge" he said.

"Alright" she said, and fell into recharge without a second thought.

_Back at the Autobot base_

"Well, that was... Interesting" Ironhide announced.

"Why would anyone give up their freedom to work for those decepticons?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know, and frankly don't want to know" Ratchet said, as he walked down to the med bay. "Bee?" he said, walking into the waiting room, to see Bee sitting on one of the seat's.

"I was wondering when you would get back" he announced. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, the femme who attacked yu, was actually working for the decepticons" he explained.

"Wait I was attcked by a femme?" he asked, looking extremely surprised.

"You didn't know?" Ratchet asked.

Bee shook his head. "I couldn't get a good look at her front on" he announced. he couldn't hold back the yawn that he had been holding for a while.

Ratchet smiled at the young scout. "Well, we can talk about this later, for now you go and recharge" he stated. Bee looked up and nodded.

Optimus and prowl went up to the command centre, and were met by an interested Red Alert. "So what happened?" Red Aler asked.

"Well it appears that the femme that attacked Bee. Is eager to join the decepticons" Optimus explained.

Red Alert was caught completely off guard. "Femme?"

"Yes Red Alert. Femme" Prowl stated.

"We have to show her that the decepticons aren't all good. We have to prove to her that she needs to come back to us" Optimus announced.

"Why? She attacked Bee" Prowl stated.

"She's just scared. She's running to the only bots she find safety with. They must have something on her" Optimus announced. They knew tat they had to prove that she was making a mistake going to the decepticons, and the only way to do that was to talk to her, by drawing her away from the decepticn base. But how? "We have to draw the decepticons out" Optimus stated. "We have to draw the femme ut" he continued.

"How? Like that's gonna be easy" Prowl announced.

"We take a team and start patrolling. And wait until the decepticons come out to cause trouble" Red Alert announced.

"I'm impressed Red Alert" Prowl stated. "That's almost as sneaky as the decepticons" he finished, Red Alert just smiled. "Alright, how many are we taking, and who?" Prowl asked, turning to Optimus.

"Myself, Prowl. Sorry red Alert you'll have to remain here" Optimus started.

"Fine by me. I didn't really want to be involved in a fight anyway" Red Alert stated.

"Ironhide, Bee, Mirage and Arcee" he finished. "Prowl, I want those four bots to report to the main hanger" he announced, turning his attention to Prowl.

"Yes sir" prowl stated, heading over to the p.a. system. _'Ironhide, Bumblebee, Mirage and Arcee are to report to the main hanger immediately. Repeat. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Mirage and Arcee are to report to the main hanger immediately'_ Prowl announced over the p.a.


	4. Chapter 4

Prowl and Optimus made their way to the main hanger to find that the other four bots had already arrived. "Alright we're all here. So what's up?" Bee asked.

"We are going on patrol, and waiting until the decepticons come out to caused trouble. We're drawing them away from the base" Optimus explained. Getting straight to the matter at hand.

"Oh, so we're going on a suicide mission?" Ironhide asked.

"No. We want to draw the femme away and prove to her that the autobots are better than anything the decepticons have" Prowl explained.

"Wait, you want to draw out the femme who almost put me out of action for good. And convince her to join us?" Bee asked, completely confused.

"Yes, that's the idea" Optimus stated.

"That's it. I'm out of here" Ironhide snapped, walking towards the door. But Prowl immediately blocked his path. "Prowl. Unless you want me to use you as a target. I suggest you move" he snapped.

But Prowl insisted the importance of him on this mission. Eventually Bee couldn't take the fighting anymore. "ENOUGH!" he yelle as loud as he could. He instantly got the attention of everyone in the hanger. "I think it'll work. But Hide, we need you. It won't work without" he said, softly. Eventually Ironhide gave in, unable to say 'no' to his charge. He nodded and awaited further orders.

After planning how it will happen, and planning an attck. They found a spot closer to the decepticon base, but not too close that it seemed obvious what they were doing. Finally after waiting around for a few hours, the decepticons eventually showed up... And the femme was with them. But something had changed, she had red optics, and her autobot symbol was gone, replaced with a decepticon symbol.

The fight lasted what felt like hours, until Starscream finally order a retreat, but before the femme could transform and escape with the others. Bee grabbed her and throw her onto the ground, she landed on her back with a loud bang. She tried to get up, but realised that she had trouble moving. So she called for help. "Starscream!" she yelled, Starscream turned and looked back at her. She looked at him with pleading optics. "Starscream. Please don't leave me" she pleaded, but without success. Starscream just looked at her, then turned and flew off. "Starscream!" she yelled, finding the strength to jump to her feet, and run. But Ironhide tackled her to the ground. He and Optimus pinned her to the ground. Bee couldn't move seeing her so defensless, like he was when he was fighting her. Arcee then grabbed her legs and held them tightly, pinning her legs to the ground, so she couldn't kick about. Prowl stared at her for a moment, and could see that she was using her back and upper body to try to escape the grip. So he came up and straddled her, to stop her from arching her back and escaping from their grip. She looked up at him, and screamed trying to get any decepticons attention, but failed.

Prowl leant down to her audio's and whispered. "We are not going to hurt you. We just want to talk". She stopped struggling, thinking that if they wanted her dead. Then she would probably be dead by now. "Please, just try to calm down" he whispered again. She relaxed and went completely limp. Arcee released her legs, to see what she would do. She just moved them to a more comfortable position, and then didn't move again. Ironhide and Optimus feeling her change, feeling that she had calmed quite a bit. released their grip on her arms, she moved them up and felt her wrist. No realising that they were trying to hold her so much, that they had hurt her. Prowl got off her, and offered a helping hand. "Wouldn't you like to talk optic to optic?" he asked, she smiled and took the hand.

She slowly got to her feet. She looked to the sky, and realised that Starscream would be gone by now. "Why did he leave me?" she asked.

At first she caught everyone off guard. She seemed so innocent. "Because Starscream has always live under the rule. If you can't defeat your opponent. Then you're on your own" Optimus announced. She looked at him, he looked into her red optics. "Starscream believes that if a bot can't help themselves, then why should anyone else help you".

She looked away, seeing that he felt slightly uncomfortable looking into her red optics. "Sorry" she said, again catching everyone off guard.

"What for?" Ironhide asked.

"I was an autobot, and I betrayed you to go to the decepticons. Who apparently are only usingme for my skills" she announced.

"That's what he does. But why? Why would you join the decepticons anyway?" Optimus asked.

She turned to look at him. "Because he treatened to kill my uncle".

"Who's your uncle?" Prowl asked.

"He's an autobot medic. His name is First Aid. He was my entire world after my parents died... Right up until he was sent to earth" she explained. "I'll never forget what he looks like" she said, using her optics to show a holographic image of First Aid. Optimus and Ironhide shared a look. "He cared for me my entire life. He was there when no one else was. After my parents died, he took me in when no one else did. I miss him so much" she stated, beginning to sob. Remembering all the good times she spent with First Aid.

"Do you have a name?" Ironhide asked, getting her off the subject about First Aid.

"Sunset" she stated.

"You know it's not too late for you to come back to us" Arcee announced. And for a while Sunset really thought about the idea.

Then she shook her head. "I can't, I'm not an autobot anymore" she announced.

But Prime wasn't about to give up on her. He stepped closer to her. "If there is one thing I have learnt over time. It's that it's not the optics or symbol you wear that defines you" he started. "But it's what's in here" he said, placing a finger on her chest directly in front of her spark.

She smiled up at him, and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "Thank you" she stated.

"Plus there's someone there that would love to meet you" he went on, she looked confused, but believed him.

When they got back to base, they went straight to the med bay, and the first ting she noticed when she walked in, was who was standing looking at data-pads. "UNCLE AID!" she yelled.

Getting First Aid's attention, and he turned to her. "Sunset. Oh Primus. You made it" he statded. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking at the optics and symbol.

"I'm so sorry. But Starscream treatened to kill you if I didn't join them" she explained. He didn't care, he could fix all that back to where it was later, for now he had Sunset back in his arms. It was almost as if she read his mind, and asked. "I know you probably want to change everything back. But can I deal with a problem first?" she asked, and First Aid didn't hestitate to nod, knowing that it was Starscream she was going to repay.

_Decepticon base_

Sunset walked to the gate. "Starscream" she yelled.

"Serpant. You made it" he said.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked, not able to say 'no' he just nodded.

They had been walking for quite some time, when Sunset figure that the spot was as good as any. "Starscream, you left me" she stated.

"And I'm so sorry. I couldn't have helped the autobots outnumbered me. I am so, so sorry" he stated. Pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged back for a second then replied.

"I'm sorry, aswell" she said. He pulled her out of the hug and looked at her, as she pointed behind him, he turned to notice that the autobots were flanking him from all sides.

"You set me up! You little slagger!" he snapped , then he smashed his fist into her face as hard as possible, making her fall to the ground, then turned to defend himself. It didn't take long for Starscream to retreat like the coward he is.

When they got back to base, Ratchet had helped First Aid repaired the dent Starscream casued to Sunset's face plates, and then replaced her optics and symbol, and fixed her to put eveything back to the way they were surpose to be. She was fully accepted into the Autbots, and even taught a few vital things by each bot, she was so happy she finally found her only family... And she loved being around him.


End file.
